Zawodowy Anioł Dean Winchester
by euphoria814
Summary: Dean nie jest aniołem, którego spodziewał się Castiel.


**tytuł: Zawodowy Anioł Dean Winchester**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: SPN**  
 **pairing: Dean/ Castiel tak jakby**  
 **info: dla Bingo 2014 - prompt 3, postaci głownego pairingu w odwróconych rolach**

* * *

Dean był najdziwniejszym aniołem jakiego poznał Castiel. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że mężczyzna miał na sobie wysłużoną koszulę spod której wystawał jeszcze bardziej wytarty t-shirt z logo Led Zeppelin.

To była grupa zombie, które okrążyły stary magazyn, w którym to Castiel zamierzał zamknąć właśnie te potwory, a potem podpalić budynek. Zombie okazały się całkiem pojętne i uwięziły go w środku, więc załadował broń, sprawdzając ile magazynków ma dokładnie, a potem nagle na samym środku tego bałaganu pojawił się Dean.

\- Jak ja nienawidzę zombie – powiedział mężczyzna i po prostu zakasał rękawy.

Castiel nie był pewien czy powinien zasłonić uszy, bo najchętniej uciekłby przez pierwszy wyłom, który anioł zrobił. Dean bowiem przeklinał jak szewc i rzucał niewybredne komentarze dotyczące seksualnych czynności, którym poddałby te kobiety zombie, które przynajmniej wyglądały na pełnoletnie. Chociaż coś mówiło Castielowi, że nie miałby nic przeciwko nastolatkom i potrafiłby to nawet wyjaśnił anielskiemu sądowi.

\- Dobra – westchnął Dean, gdy ostatni trup uderzył w ziemię. – Teraz palimy ten burdel – poinformował Castiela, który nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytał Novak, bo to było genialne pytanie, które zapewne powinien zadać wcześniej zanim mężczyzna pojawił się znikąd i rozprawił się z prawie dwudziestką zombie za pomocą czegoś podejrzanie świecącego.

\- Dean Winchester – przedstawił się facet. – Jestem twoim aniołem – dodał, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.

ooo

\- Castiel to fatalne imię – zawyrokował Dean następnego dnia, gdy zjadł śniadanie. – Będę mówił ci Cas.

\- Czy i ja powinienem się jakoś do ciebie specjalnie zwracać? – spytał Castiel.

Nie wiedział dlaczego Dean pochłonął aż cztery placki na śniadanie, ale stał się ulubionym klientem wszystkich kelnerek odkąd rozdawał napiwki jak syfilis. A przynajmniej Castiel gdzieś słyszał podobną metaforę i dopiero teraz dotarła do niego jej trafność.

\- Nie. Wystarczy Dean, to już zajebiste imię – odpowiedział Winchester i Castiela jakoś nie zaskoczyła ta odpowiedź.

Patrzył jak anioł klepie kolejną przechodzącą kelnerkę po tyłku i wkłada jej za pasek fartuszka stu dolarowy banknot.

\- To nie striptizerki – powiedział sucho Cas nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Dean westchnął.

\- Wiem, ale stary, kiedy wchodzimy do klubów ze striptizem one wszystkie się nagle nawracają – powiedział Winchester takim tonem, jakby było coś w tym złego.

\- Jesteś dziwnym aniołem – westchnął Castiel nie chcąc sobie nawet wyobrażać jak wygląda Niebo, z którego pochodzi Dean.

Winchester wzruszył ramionami.

\- Niebo w ogóle dysponuje ziemskimi funduszami na takie wyprawy? – zaciekawił się Castiel, bo Dean wydał prawie tysiąc dolców tylko i wyłącznie jako rekompensatę za poklepywanie kelnerek.

\- Chyba żartujesz – obruszył się Winchester. – Sammy nie dałby mi złamanego centa – dodał, jakby to powinno cokolwiek mówić Castielowi. – Kiedy byłem w Piekle po ciebie, pogadałem z Lucyferem. Stwierdził, że nie mogą złamać Ala Capone, więc dał mi hasła i numery kont faceta, żeby koleś wiedział, że jak wrócę na Ziemię to wydam całą jego kasę. Nie wiesz nawet jak się koleś szarpał, gdy się zorientował co się wyprawia – zaśmiał się Dean.

Cas spojrzał na niego tępo.

\- Czy ty nie powinieneś nieść grzesznikom ukojenia? – spytał retorycznie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Al akurat był w porządku. Gdyby nie on nie mielibyśmy w Niebie kontrabandy, która doprowadza Sammy'ego do szaleństwa. Młody ledwo awansował, a już obrósł w piórka – westchnął Dean i Cas nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że przegapił coś bardzo ważnego.

\- Jak to byłeś w Piekle po mnie?! – spytał kompletnie zszokowany Castiel.

Dean wyraźnie zmieszał się.

\- A ten ślad, który wypaliłem ci moją ręką na penisie, gdy wyciągałem cię z Otchłani? – spytał Winchester kompletnie zaskoczony. – Czy ty w ogóle patrzysz na swojego ptaka? – zaciekawił się.

Kilka osób odwróciło się w ich stronę z wyraźnym rozbawieniem i Cas poczuł, że na jego twarzy pojawia się rumieniec.

\- Myślałem, że to wysypka – wysyczał przez zęby Novak.

Winchester przewrócił oczami.

\- Wierz mi stary, że żeby złapać taką wysypkę, trzeba najpierw używać swojego sprzętu. Zaufaj mi, znam się na tym – odparł Dean całkiem poważnie.

\- Nie wątpię – warknął Castiel.

ooo

Castiel spoglądał z niepokojem jak Dean pochłania kolejne ciasto. W zasadzie nigdy nie widział, aby ktokolwiek włożył cały placek do ust i wciąż próbował artykułować wyrazy.

Nie, żeby Deanowi to dobrze wychodziło.

\- Powiesz mi dlaczego byłem w Piekle? – spytał Cas w końcu, bo Winchester naprawdę skutecznie zmieniał temat.

\- Pomyłka w ewidencji – przyznał Dean. – A potem dostałem telefon, że Lucyfer pojęcia nie ma, co z tobą zrobić. Chyba z pięć demonów załatwiłeś zanim zorientowali się, że ktoś spartolił sprawę. Jak dla mnie to była robota Jo. Kiedy graliśmy w pokera, Lucyfer oszukiwał i…

\- Załatwiłem pięć demonów? – spytał z zaskoczeniem Cas.

\- Twoja dusza była tak czysta, że nie mogli jej tknąć. A wiesz… demony inteligencją nie grzeszą – wyjaśnił mu Dean.

Cas nie wiedział. Nie znał do tej pory żadnego demona ani anioła. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie mógł się jakoś pogodzić z myślą, że Winchester faktycznie spadł mu z Nieba.

Dean beknął tylko utwierdzając go w przekonaniu, że anioły nie powinny pić piwa.

\- Znaczy, że umarłem? – spytał Cas, bo to chyba tak właśnie się odbywało.

Dean cmoknął i otarł ręką usta. Kilka okruchów spadło na pościel, na której Castiel zamierzał przespać tę noc. Nie bardzo obchodziło go czy Winchester zostanie razem z nim.

\- Nazwałbym to… - zaczął Dean. – Nazwałbym to pomyłką logistyczną – zakończył w końcu anioł.

Cas zamrugał i chyba Winchester zorientował się, że to oznacza, że potrzebuje więcej wyjaśnień.

\- Kojarzysz te wszystkie historie o aniołach, które ratują ludzi spadających z budynków? – spytał Dean retorycznie. – No wyobraź sobie, że już cię miałem i właśnie chodnikiem przechodziła taka laska. Mówię ci, stary! Nogi po samą szyję, minispódniczka, Azjatka, z tych cycatych – rozmarzył się Dean. – I niosła ciasto! – dodał, jakby to o czymkolwiek przesądzało. – Szła do metra – poinformował go jeszcze i Cas nie chciał słuchać dalej.

Nie chciał wiedzieć czy Dean zaniósł go do Piekła w pogoni za ciastem czy po prostu nie zdążył złapać.

ooo

Wampiry nie należały do najbardziej trudnych do pokonania. Należało odnaleźć ich gniazdo i poczekać na pierwszy brzask. To jednak najwyraźniej nie był najbardziej szczęśliwy rok Casa, bo w połowie szpiegowania jednego z przywódców, Dean zadławił się ciastem. Oczywiście to zwróciło uwagę stworów, które postanowiły zapolować na nich.  
Winchester wydawał się jednak niewzruszony, jakby nic złego kompletnie się nie stało. Dojadł swoje ciasto i sięgnął po pasek spodni.

\- Odwróć się i zamknij oczy – polecił mu Dean i Cas miał ochotę zamordować anioła.

\- Jeśli chce ci się sikać, to nie jest najbardziej odpowiednia pora – syknął, ale Winchester po prostu wepchnął go w jakąś jamę.

Po chwili gdzieś nad Casem pojawiła się smuga tak jasnego światła, że załzawiły mu oczy.  
Kiedy wdrapał się z powrotem do góry Dean akurat zakładał swoją nieśmiertelną koszulkę.

\- Co to było? – spytał Cas, orientując się, że wampiry co do jednego obróciły się w popiół.

\- Pewnie nie uwierzysz, że poraził je widok mojego wielkiego penisa – stwierdził Dean. – Dobra, pokazałem im co Łaska – zarechotał Winchester, jakby to był jakiś świetny żart.

ooo

Dean był z nim w zasadzie ponad pół roku nim Cas odważył się w końcu zapytać.

\- Co tu tak naprawdę robisz? – zaciekawił się, gdy Winchester akurat testował nowego burgera z pobliskiego pubu.

Pieniądze Ala Capone wyparowały w ciągu pierwszy dwóch miesięcy i Dean zajął się okradaniem kanciarzy. Cas nie pytał o kwestie moralne, bo Winchester na pewno nie należał do aniołów najbardziej z nimi zaznajomionych.

Dean spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie i westchnął.

\- Powiedziałem bratu, że chcę zrobić coś dobrego – powiedział mężczyzna jakimś dziwnym tonem.

\- I? – spytał Cas, czekając na jakiś ciąg dalszy.

Dean jednak odstawił kanapkę na stolik, bardzo ostrożnie zawijając ją w papier. Castiel nie mógł przestać gapić się w jego zielone oczy, a Winchester po prostu pochylił się nad nim z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś gejem – wyszeptał tuż przy ustach Casa. – I nie ma nic w tym złego. Dla Nieba ważna jest tylko miłość – dodał i Cas poczuł ciepłe usta na swoich.

Zarost mężczyzny podrażnił jego gładko wygolone policzki, ale prawie nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo Winchester przywarł do niego mocniej. A potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu nim Cas tak naprawdę zdążył odwzajemnić ten pocałunek.


End file.
